A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The compressor section compresses air and delivers it into a combustion chamber. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustion section. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors.
Some known turbine sections include both a high pressure turbine and a low pressure turbine. A mid-turbine frame is positioned axially between the high pressure turbine and the low pressure turbine. The mid-turbine frame includes a series of vanes, which have internal passageways for routing various elements of the engine, such as oil lines, within the engine. The mid-turbine frame is typically provided with a flow of cooling fluid to protect the engine elements from damage caused by exposure to excess heat.